Art of Deception
by Misstress002
Summary: A good look of Aizen's childhood through the eyes of his first love, and first betreyal. OOC X Aizen may by changed to M due to obvious reasons. OOC: outcast form the Shihouin tribe, look at her life as well. Someone not wanted by her own father.


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

This fic is a OOC X Aizen pairing, and how the grew up together

Ketsueki Shihouin, that was my name. A name hated be many and loved by few. I am ten years old. My father denied my very existence because my mother was his servant. It was forbidden for them to have a relationship. I have my mothers bright icy cold blue eyes, and my Father's warm caramel skin. My hair is midnight black, almost like my sisters, but her's is purple. My older sister has no knowledge of me….She's beautiful. When father learned that my mother ran from the kingdom to hide me, He sent a special unit to dispose of us. That's where I'm left off, stained in my Mother's blood. The fog hushed the screaming blood of our enemies, the swelling in there eyes forced them to close, in remorse, regret, relief. My mother's body resting on my lap, a pool of blood flooded out in grief. She mutterer something, but I couldn't hear her. Words of fear, anger, …sadness dripped from her now useless body.

My body went numb, it ached from my own wounds…my own name. The fog helped lift me, as I struggled away from the scene. A light far off in the distance. It was barely close enough for my freedom…but freedom is never free. My hand was to far to reach…even stretched out. I tried to cry out for help, but my lips refused to move, except accepting there fate. The cool breeze dried the wretched smell of innocence on my body. Feeling in all my limbs faded as did my vision. The last thing I heard was the screams of my Mother.

…

The sky's starting to become apparent when I saw a figure standing above me. "Yep, She's a goner." "No she's not her eye's are open stupid! She's still breathing too!" The voices confused me. A hot breath hits me and I panicked. "Whoa there she goes!" A fairly old woman point her ragged finger at me, and walked in my direction. "Now Looky here Young'in, Your coming home with us right now, we have to get you cleaned up!" She pointed at the boy, whom was the other voice. He looked about my age, brown wavy hair, golden eyes, and flawless fair skin.

He also had a smug ass smile on his face that she immediately wanted to rip off. "Yo, Girlie, what the hell are you doing in these parts dressed like that?" he shouted. Immediately the old lady flew out of nowhere and decked him in the face with her fan, I could have sworn I heard something break.

He flew into the tree. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GRANNY?" She now shoved his face into the ground with her foot. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT FUCKING CUSSING YOU BASTERD OF A BOY!" I stood to stunned to do anything. "YOU BETTER FUCKING APOLOGIZE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF! CUT THE BULLSHIT!" _**geez no wonder why he cusses**_ I thought.

"FINE, sorry Granny…..My name is Sosuke Aizen, and this is Granny." she let go of his face finally satisfied and turned back into her crippled grandmother appearance. _**If only people saw what I just saw….**_ My eyes widened. Somehow she added shakiness to her voice "What's your n-name l-little girl?" I hesitated, "Ketsueki, ma'm." she looked confused. "They named you blood?" I nodded. She mumbled something and said. "What' you last name sweetie?" images of my mother flashed into my head. "I don't have one, ma'm." She looked concern then turned to Aizen. "Take her to the house, I'll finish getting the mushrooms." "But, I don-" An other fan was planted into his face. "DID I STUTTA BOY?" he shook his head, and lead me to the house. I could have sworn Grannies eyes were burning through the back of his neck. He didn't look at me the whole way there. When we got there it was a tiny log type house on the mountain. "Here we are, Cost is clear, Now answer my questions." he said coldly. "And if I don't?" I said emotionlessly. He obviously wasn't expecting that. I walked into the house and located what I knew had to be my room and shut the door.


End file.
